Babysitting
by AnimeFreex
Summary: I don't really wanna give a full on summary, so you'll need to read.


Roy sat in his chair in his office. His head almost resting on his knuckles and he looked around the room with his eyes, looking at the cloaked figure that was sat down at the other end of the office room. A frown was across his face and he looked down at the file on the desk. The cloaked figure was small, and a few strands of ruby red hair showed. He frowned more, looking at the closed door that was infront of him. It was silent. Very silent. The door opened. A woman with blonde hair walked into the room with a few more files. She placed the files infront of him. The woman looked at the raven haired man, then she turned around and slowly walked out, her eyes looking at the cloaked figure. She left, walking down the hall.

A blonde haired boy and a walking suit of armor walked down the hall of Central HQ. The blonde had a long, big frown, his arms hanging infront of him. He looked up from the floor to see the blonde haired woman.  
"Riza" He said, smiling slightly.  
"Oh, Edward, Alphonse. Roy is waiting for you", She nodded "And something tells me he is not in a good mood"  
"When is he ever in a good mood? He's always so cold and bitter."  
"Brother...", Alphonse said.  
Ed looked up at his younger brother, then carried on walking down the hall till he reached Roys office. He opened the door to see an annoyed Roy sat at his desk. Ed's back stiffened up, seeing his serious expression. Ed turned his head to see the cloaked figure, then he turned his head back to Roy. He stepped forward, and was followed by Alphonse.  
"You wanted to see us?", Ed asked, his voice slightly annoyed.  
Roy stood, then looked at the cloaked figure, then nodded at them. The two brothers looked at the figure, who then stood up slowly. Ed blinked, then looked at Roy.  
"I want you to look after her, i'm much to busy to do it", He said "You want us to babysit?!", Ed yelled "Babysit? Listen, i didn't become a state alchemist by babysitting someone", He said.  
"I'm sure you could look after her. She isn't any trouble", Roy grinned, then walked to the office door, then turned to look at Ed and Al. "Watch her", He said sternly.  
Ed nodded slowly, looking at the girl, wondering why she had the cloak covering her. He looked at the file, then left the room, with Al following him and the small girl followed.

The three left Central HQ's building and Ed looked her again, then reached to pull the hood down, but she stood back, then looked at Al. Al looked at Ed.  
"Maybe you should read the file?", He asked.  
"Why? She's just a little kid, nothing more", Ed frowned, then carried on walking.  
Al sighed, following his brother, and she slowly followed, giving a small run to catch up with them. Ed walked to a bin, looking at the file, then dropped it in the bin. She looked at the bin, then frowned under the cloak. Al looked down at her, and if he could frown, he probably would of done. Walking up the road they were on, they came to a stop, then walked into the small inn they found. Ed walked inside, and payed for two rooms. One for him and his brother, another for her. They didn't even know her name. He got the room keys, then headed to the rooms, which, of course, were next to each other. He gave her the key, then pointed to the room she had, then he went into the room. Al looked at the small girl, then followed his brother. She looked down, frowning as she walked into the room, then she walked to the bed, climbing onto it as it was quite high for her. She pulled the hood down, revealing what looked like feathers on each side of her head. She sighed, then layed down, pulling the cover over herself, curling up.

Two long, black spear like objects sliced into the top of the file that had been thrown in the bin. The spear like objects shot back to where they came from, taking the file with them. A long, red lipped grin curled up, and two piercing purple eyes looked at the file. A soft laugh escaped the lips. The female rested her left hand on her hip, holding the file in her other hand. She turned, then walked down the alley she was stood in and slowly walked up the cobbled pathway that lined the alley. She turned the handle of a broken door, opened it, then walked in. She looked around, then she walked to a table, putting the file down. Her eyes moved to one side, seeing someone moving in the corner of the cold, old room she was stood in. She turned her head to the corner, then to the file, turning the thin card cover. Next to some information was a picture of a small girl, with red eyes and red hair. But what caught her eyes was the feather like head pieces that were on each side of her head. She looked down the page, seeing a small paragraph about the girl in the picture. She blinked, reading that the girl was fused with not only a crow, which gave her the feathery 'head pieces', a black feathery left leg, and a black feathery right arm, she was also fused with the Philosopher's stone. She laughed slightly, then stopped.  
"Lust?", A voice came from behind her.  
"Envy..." She spoke, in a low voice, turning her head, a grin on her face.  
The green haired teen looked at her, with a slightly confused look across her face from her grin. He rested his hands on his hips, then walked to her, then looked down at the file, then looked up at her.  
"I saw Fullmetal drop it into the bin. I saw his brother too, and a small kid, and i'm thinking...", She said.  
"That kid is this kid?", He asked Lust nodded "Yeah, she could be some use to us", Lust laughed, then blinked, looking at a large, chubby finger on one part of the file. Lust looked to her side, seeing the fat, bold man. He looked up at her, then moved his finger away. Envy looked where he was pointing, then frowned slightly.  
"I think you should look...", He said "It says she has limited speech... so she wouldn't be that much help to us".  
She looked at the file, then smiled "We could still use her to get Fullmetal."  
Envy looked at her, a twisted smile on his face "I'm guessing we should find her, kidnap her, bring her here... and then Fullmetal will be here... and i'll finally get to kill him", Envy hissed. She nodded "But, we shouldn't torture the girl, just yet", Lust said "Now, go look for her".  
Envy blinked, then frowned more, walking to the door, then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Nightfall came quickly. The girl hugged the pillow, not seeing the two Elric brothers since they went into the room next door to the room she was in. She sat up, then walked to the window, then climbed onto the window sill. She frowned, then pulled her knees to her chest. She blinked, then looked at the door, seeing the door handle turn slowly. She uncurled slightly, then stood up, walking to the door, then she opened it, seeing no one. She tilted her head, then her eyes widened, feeling a hand grab her waist, and another covering her mouth. She shook, being in the grip of the green haired homunculi. She gulped, looking at the twisted grin. He stood up straightly, holding her tightly in his grip, then walked to the window, climbing out, jumping down.  
"Your gonna help me kill Fullmetal", He said slowly and evily.

The two brothers woke the next day. Al walked to her room, seeing the door open, then he looked at the empty room. Ed followed, looking at his still brother, then he walked next to him, his eyes widened slightly.  
"She's gone...", Al said, then looked at his brother.  
Ed gulped "Y-you don't think someone found that file... right Al?" He asked "I hope not... and we have to hope someone dangerous found her... we're in big trouble if we don't find her..."


End file.
